Unexpected Love
by XxIndescribablexX
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is on a new quest to achieve a very ancient and valuable statue. But on his way he meets someone unexpected. Between their fighting and hate for eachother...could there possibly be love? Can this adventure bring them closer..?
1. Drifting

Sadly, I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean Characters. -Runs and cries in corner-

------------------------

She gasped for breath as she reached the surface of the water. Looking around, she spots a large piece of wood floating nearby. She grabs a hold of it pulling her body up.

Tear were sliding down her cheeks as she looked at the dead bodies and her destroyed ship sinking deaper into the unknown parts of the ocean. The water stratched for miles every where she looked.

All she could do know was to wish for a miracle. Wish that someone would come to save her.

-------------------------

Water. She needed fresh, clean water. Waking up to feel a horrible pain in her side, she moaned and opens her eyes. She felt like she could cry. But it seemed like she was to tired...to weak to do so. T

he pain in her side wouldn't go away. She reached and genderly touched it...feeling dry blood on her torn clothes.

More and more hours went by. She didn't believe she would live. She thought she wouldn't make it. Until finally, far away, she could see a dark little spot. But once it got closer she could tell it was a ship.

She inwardly cheered. She lifted herself up to sit on the large piece of wood. All she could do now was wait.

-------------------------

Everyone on the ship woke up to the rising sun. People were scurrying about getting everything in order before the captain awoke. They Pulled the dark sails into place of the wind and swabbed the deck.

One of the men was looking out towards the see and spotted something far out. He pulled out his mini telescope from his back pocket and looked out. He didn't plan to see what came next.

"Mr. Gibbs! Come Hav'a Look At this!" Men rushed forward as he said this. Gibbs grabbed a hold of the telescope and looked in the direction.

There seemed to be a body floating on a piece of drift wood. Once he focused in he realized that it was a young woman! He could well tell she was injured from the way she was sitting. He looked closer to see her features.

Her dark brown hair was wild as the wind blew it back. She had a hat resting on top of her head the mostly resembled the captain's. Necklaces were all around her neck and bracelets hung loosely around her wrists. Her black pants had golden chains running down on one side. To Gibbs, she looked like a pirate if he ever did see one. But seeing lady pirates was a shock to any person.

Her eyes were turned into a glare as she looked upon the ship. The Black Pearl will surely not be the same as it was when she aboards the ship. And Gibbs was already starting to have that feeling.

---------

Will the Black Pearl take the young pirate on to their ship? Or leave her to die a terrible fate.


	2. Rum is the cure

She visually smacked her head. Of all the ships to come to her rescue it had to be the Black Pearl. As she floated closer to the ship she could see the crew looking at her.

She was so close to the ship now that she could lean her hand out and touch it. She looked up and yelled at the crew.

"Oi! Are ye gonna help me up, or just stand there like a bunch o' buffoons!" The crew members shook out of their daze and lowered a boat down for her to get in. She climbed in with some diffuculty but managed.

The crew hauled her up to the ship pulling on the ropes. While they were doing so a certain Captain came out of his courters.

---------------

His boots stomped against the hard wooden floor as he stepped up to the crowd at the side of his ship. He yelled at them to clear a path to see what all of the yelling was about.

He looked over the ship and saw the young woman being lifted up from a safe boat. He smirked down at her.

"Well, Well. If it isn't Miss. Madison Sullivan." She glared up.

"Captain to you Sparrow" She spat at him. She lifted herself aboard while holding on to her side.

"Aye, love. But where is ye ship and crew?" Her eyes flickered with an emotion but turned into a hard glare.

"Mention me crew or ship again and I won't hesitate to cut you'r head off, savvy?" Jack wasn't moved by her threat. His smirk simply got bigger.

"Now, If ye will be staying on me ship you shouldn't act that way towards the Captain" With that Jack Moved towards his Cabin but paused. "And Gibbs?"

"Yes Capin' " He answered.

"Go show Miss Sullivan where her sleeping courters will be" And with that Jack moved on.

"Aya Capin' "

----------------

Madison was angry. Far more than angry to be precise. And all of it was put out towards Jack Sparrow. Everytime he walked by she gave him a hard glare.

But now she was out on the stern looking out at the sea. She couldn't wait till the boarted in for Tortuga. It would be better then staying with Sparrow.

"Day Dreamin' 'bout me love?" Jack seemed to just appear behind her. She kept her stance trying not to look startled.

"Quite the opposite Sparrow" She said back. Jack just chuckled and leaned against the rail beside her.

"I was curiouse..." Madison mumbled something angrily at him. " 'bout how you came to me ship." He gave her a hard glare. Demanding an answer with just a look of his eyes.

She huffed and stomped off leaving behind her a more confused captain. She slammed the door to her room and flopped on the bed. She grabbed the bottle of rum on her bedside table and jugged some of it down. She was angry that Jack wouldn't leave her alone. Angry that he kept on asking her questions. But once the memory started leaving her, he had to bring it up again.

It's only been two weeks since her ship was wrecked. And her idea of a cure was rum. To a pirate rum could take away any feeling of pain or sorrow. Tomorrow she knew she would regret it.


	3. Her Image

--------------------

Madison tossed and turned in her sleep. The storm outside wasn't helping out all. Her bandaged side was finally beginning to heal. And all she wanted was rest.

But then she heard a frightened yell. "Captain!!" There was more stopping and loud noises coming from above her room.

Then she decided to go take a look. She opened the door but got suddenly blasted by a rush of wind. She pushed herself forward and made her way outside.

The crew was holding down the ropes to the sails. Rain was falling down heavily against the working crew. The gazed up at Jack to see him gripping the steer to keep the ship steady.

She pushed against the wind and went near Jack to help him out. But once she got to his side nothing helped.

He yelled at her to go back inside the cabin away from the storm.

She turned around but suddenly found her self falling closer and closer the floor. Her feet slipped making her slide down and hitting something hard against her. She steadied herself and tried standing up. But her leg had a sharp pain to it.

Jack turned around noticed her sprawled on the floor. He screamed for a member of the crew to take over while he rushed to her side. He lifted her up carrying her carefully to his cabin.

Madison mumbled something as he carried her through the door. He layed her down and looked at her. She was curled up with her hands underneath her head. He leaned down to brush the hair out of her face before he went back to tame the ship.

-----------------

Madison woke up rubbing her eyes. The sun was finally out and shining brightly in her eyes. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in her normal sleeping area. As she was about to stand up Jack walked through the door.

" 'Ello Love, did you sleep well?" He staggered over to the bed and sat down at the edge. She just shrugged and stood up.

Jack watched as she walked towards the door. Suddenly he stood up and went to her before she could go out. He stood in front of her making her stop.

"Ye shouldn't have gone out there last night" He said to her. She glared up at him.

"And Why not?" He took a hold of her chin and lifted it up so she could look him in the eyes.

"Ye could have gotten badly injured or worse out there. And we don't need a dead lady on our ship." She jerked her head out of his grasp.

"I could very well take care of myself Sparrow!" She pushed him out of the way and walked out the door. He just rolled his eyes and walked towards the dresser.

He picked up the bottle of rum and cursed when he noticed it was empty. But he knew no matter how much he drank. The image of Madison would still be in his head.

--------

Tell me how you think about it and if I should continue on or not. Thanks!


End file.
